


Like Father-in-Law, Like Son-in-Law

by DinerGuy



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, post season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinerGuy/pseuds/DinerGuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mark began courting Maddy, Jim put the younger man through pretty much everything. Now it's time for Mark to follow in his father-in-law's footsteps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Father-in-Law, Like Son-in-Law

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the whole series of Terra Nova over the past week, and I've got all these story ideas bouncing around in my head. :) This one came about as I watched the (awesome and amusing) dynamic between Jim and Mark in the show. I've become rather fond of this story as I've worked on it, and I hope you all enjoy it too! (It didn't want to end, but I think I wrangled it into submission.)
> 
> Disclaimer: Terra Nova and all of its characters, plots, situations, etc belong to FOX and any other people who might happen to hold copyrights to them. Regardless of how much I agree or disagree with their handling, I have no ownership of them and as such, this story is just for fun. I am making no money off of this, nor am I intending to infringe on any of the above mentioned copyrights.

 

Mark Reynolds hid a smile as he watched the kid in front of him. The boy was fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, doing his best to look composed. Mark just crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "You did hear my question, didn't you, James?"

"Oh, yes sir, Mr. Reynolds," the kid replied quickly, nodding his head so furiously Mark thought for a moment that it might roll off his shoulders.

"And?"

"And, and… I completely understand. Sir," James added hastily.

Mark wasn't letting him get by that easily. "Understand what?"

Nearly red at this point, the kid blinked a moment, then managed to stammer out, "I understand that you have a gun… sir, and that you won't hesitate to use it."

There was a brief pause that seemed to hang much heavier on James than it did on Mark.

"Uh, sir. You won't hesitate to use it, sir. Sorry," James quickly added after a moment.

"That's right," Mark nodded and looked the boy up and down. He finally gave into a grin as he clapped James on the shoulder. "But you don't have anything to worry about. At least," he continued with a small smirk, "as long as you don't do anything that's going to break my little girl's heart. You do that," he trailed off long enough to make James squirm before continuing, "and I will hunt you down."

"I don't doubt it, sir."

"Good," Mark winked.

Footsteps sounded from inside the house, behind Mark. He turned as his wife and daughter came up to join them. Mark smiled, his heart swelling with pride at the sight. His girls. Both were the most beautiful women he knew.

Julianna had gone all out that night. Mark knew next to nothing about the ins and outs of a woman's wardrobe, but he was fairly certain that his daughter had donned a new outfit for the occasion. The red complimented her dark features and her hair was pulled up with a few stray tendrils framing her face.

He glanced over at the boy beside him. James appeared rather awestruck by the sight, smiling from ear to ear as Julianna smiled back.

"Ready?" she asked.

James nodded quickly. "Definitely ready."

Mark winked at his wife and then turned back to the younger man. He couldn't let him get off that easily. "Now you do know where you're going?"

Julianna shot him one of her "oh Dad" looks that he had come to know well as James nodded quickly. "Oh, yes, Mr. Reynolds. To the play in the main square."

"And you're coming right back after it's over?"

Maddy put a hand to her mouth, unsuccessfully trying to hide her amusement.

"Right back, sir. Promise."

"Okay then," Mark finally conceded. "You two have fun."

"We will!" Julianna gave both her parents a quick hug, then hurried for the door.

After James had closed the door behind them, Maddy quit trying to hide her laughter.

"Something funny, dear?" Mark asked playfully, moving to put an arm around his wife.

"Really?" Maddy quirked an eyebrow at him. "You're sure you weren't too hard on the poor fellow?"

"Maybe," Mark chuckled. "But hey, you think  _I'm_  tough? Try being me back when we first started courting."

Maddy giggled. "He was a bit hard on you, wasn't he?"

"Oh yes," Mark nodded. "I seem to remember him telling me once that he was nothing compared to your mom's dad."

"I bet he did," Maddy laughed. She stepped up on her toes to place a kiss on his cheek. "You're a good father, Mark Reynolds."

Mark caught her arm, giving her a kiss of his own that lasted much longer than just the peck she had given him a moment ago. When they broke apart, Maddy smiled up at him. "Dinner's getting cold."

"Let it," Mark replied.

And they did.


End file.
